Glistening
by AndAllThatMishigas
Summary: Set just prior to 5.1. Lucien does some yard work for Jean.


**Glistening**

Jean couldn't recall a hotter day in Ballarat. The sun beat down brutally. Everyone was doing their best to stay indoors with fans blowing.

But not Lucien Blake. He had promised Jean he would clear some of the shrubbery. He had wanted to do it a week earlier, but a case had taken his attention away from home, as always seemed to be the way of things. He had found her on the phone one day with a gardening service and promptly took the receiver from her hand and hung up for her. She had chastised him for his rudeness, but it was now a point of pride that he do the hard work himself.

So here he was, on the hottest day on record, clearing shrubbery in the garden.

Jean came outside to check on him, making sure he didn't pass out from heat stroke. But she didn't alert him to her presence.

When she saw him, her breath caught in her throat. He had removed his shirt and his singlet had come untucked from his trousers. He was dripping with sweat. She watched as he straightened up and wiped his brow with his forearm. He stretched his back and arms, and as he moved, the sunlight caused his sweat-slick skin to glisten.

Jean swallowed hard and blinked rapidly as she stared at her golden god. She fanned herself with her hand for a purpose unrelated to the outdoor heat.

Lucien paused to survey his progress. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw something glint and glisten in the sun. He turned to see Jean standing on the patio, fanning herself. There was something very shiny on her hand. He grinned.

"It's far too hot out here. You should stay inside where it's cool," he told her.

She wandered over to him. "I came out to see how you're doing."

"Fine, I think. It's coming along. Bloody hot out, though." He glanced down at himself. "Sorry for my state of undress."

Jean smirked. "It is very hot. And you're working hard. It wouldn't make sense to be wearing a shirt." She eyed him up and down. Jean opened her mouth to say something but bit her lower lip instead.

"Yes?" he prompted, positively delighted by the way she was looking at him.

"Nothing. It's just that…you're glistening." Jean immediately felt a blush rise in her cheeks.

He laughed. "I didn't think you liked it when I get dirty and make a mess."

"I don't mind this time."

Lucien just grinned proudly. "I'd kiss you, but I don't want to get my…glisten…all over you."

Jean reached up and took his chin in her hand and pulled him down for a quick kiss. "There. That'll do for now."

It took all of Lucien's self-control not to take her in his arms and pull her close to him. When she removed her hand from his face, he grabbed hold of it. "Jean, you're glistening too," he noted, indicating her left hand.

She smiled, looking at the brand new engagement ring. He had bought it as a surprise for her just a few days before. Unfortunately, his mother's ring, as beautiful as it was, only reminded the both of them of the tragic end of her life and the tragic end of Lucien's first attempt to propose. This one, with its emeralds and diamond, was much more fitting. Lucien had said it reminded him of a beautiful flower, like the ones she grew in the garden. It was perfect.

"I haven't seen you wear it much," he commented.

"I know. It doesn't really feel right to wear it yet. Not until the divorce is sorted. And I can't wear it out of the house, of course. So I take it off before I leave and just out of habit, I suppose, I forget to put it back on," she explained.

"But you do like it?"

"Lucien, as soon as I'm able, I'll wear it until the day I die. I'll never take it off," she vowed.

He grinned. "Good."

"I'm going back inside. It's awful out here. Don't overheat," she warned.

"I'll be fine. I'm nearly finished."

Jean looked at the progress he had made and pursed her lips. "If you say so."

Lucien regarded his work, realizing that he did, in fact, have a long way to go. He sighed and got back to it. He didn't notice that Jean paused and watched him glisten in the sun for another moment before returning in the sun.


End file.
